Scnitzalbank
by roxygoth
Summary: Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengescheitmeyer is the one guest who's been zanied by the Warners without reason, right? However there's never not been a reason before, so why now? This is a story about what happened approximately 10 minutes before they filmed...


**Hey! Roxy Goth here with another fanfics for Animaniacs. This one takes place on the set of the show [I'm going with the idea that the Warners are stars of a reality show and therefore play exaggerated versions of themselves].**

 **The scene in question is the Schnitzalbank scene. This is partly in answer to a question on the Headscratchers Page of TV Tropes, why were the Warners mean to Schnotzalbank when he didn't do anything to antagonize them? Here's the answer.**

 **Due to the idea this does feature OC's. The director and Nikki the floor manager to be precise.**

 **I do not own Animainiacs or anything associated with it.**

"Is everyone ready to start filming?" The director stood in the middle of the set looking around for any signs of life. "Where are the Warners? WARNERS!"

"I'll get them." Nikki, one of the floor managers said.

Five minutes later she was knocking on Dot's dressing room. "Dot? Director wants you on set."

"Coming!" Suddenly Dot appeared by her side. "How long till filming?"

"Ten minutes."

"Great, just enough time for me to grab some water!" With that Dot bounded of towards set.

Smiling Nikki knocked on the Warner Brothers dressing room. "Boys? Director wants you on set?"

"Okay then!" Wakko opened the door. "You alright, Nik?"

"Fine thank you."

"Faboo. Well, bye then." And with that he wondered of towards the set, taking his sweet time about it.

'The directors gonna love that' Nikki though.

"Helloo gorgeous floor manager." Yakko said, from behind her. "Ready for another day of driving people crazy? Or filming as it's otherwise known."

Nikki smiled, before checking her watch. "Eight minutes till filming, Yakko. You better get down there."

Yakko held his hands up. "Alright, alright, I'm goin'. See you down there, Nik." And he sauntered of.

The oldest Warner made it on set, giving the director a cheeky wave before spotting his siblings and going over to him. "You two alright?" He asked, leaning slightly on the food table they were standing next to.

"Good." Dot said, taking a careful sip of her drink.

"What she said." Wakko added, piling up his plate with two croissants, a banana, an apple and a bunch of grapes.

"Leave some for me!" Yakko said, suddenly, reaching out and grabbing a croissant.

As her brothers munched away, Dot gave a sigh. "Boys. Go fig" She said, though not without a hint of fondness.

"Hey!" Wakko said, though a mouthful of food. "Is that our new guest star?"

All three of them looked over to see a big man who looked fairly jolly standing by set, going over his lines.

"I believe it is." Yakko finished his croissant before saying, with a smile. "Shall we go introduce ourselves, sibs?"

"It'd be rude not to." Dot said, nodding.

Wakko swallowed the rest of his food before belching and agreeing.

"Hey!" The guest star looked down to be met with three smiling faces.

"Helloo." The actors voice was pleasant and germen.

"We're the Warner brothers." Yakko said.

"And the Warner sister!"

"I'm Yakko, he's Wakko and she's Dot." Yakko pointed to each of them in turn.

"I'm Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengescheitmeyer."

The Warners blinked before looking at each other. "Er…say that again?" Yakko said.

"Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengescheitmeyer."

"Er…" Yakko and Dot still looked confused, though Wakko didn't.

"C'mon guys! It's not that hard, Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengescheitmeyer!"

Dot looked at her older brother. "Sometimes Wakko, you really amaze me."

"Thank you!"

"Welcome."

"WARNERS!" The director hollered. "Five minutes! Get over here, I want to run through exactly what you're going to do."

"See you on set, Otto." Dot said, waving.

"He seems nice." Wakko said as they trotted over.

The director looked at them as they stood in front of him. "Right. I take it you've got the chorus down?"

"Yeah." Yakko said. "It wasn't difficult."

The director glared at him before carrying on. "Otto will open with piece of chalk and key and lock. Then he'll go to you, Yakko, you'll do your part, then Dot, then Wakko. Got it?"

"Got it." All three Warner's chorused.

"Okay. Three minutes to go, so go get Otto and go through the first part."

"Faboo." Wakko said, giving the director a thumbs up.

After a fair bit of looking they found Otto using the studio's telephone. He had his back to them and the three of them nipped back round the corner to wait till he'd finished his call. "Yes, I'm here in one piece. Yes, I've met the director, he seems alright." A pause then the German guy laughed a deep pleasant laugh. "Oh, I've met the Warners." He said, joyfully.

The Warners looked at each other in delight. Finally someone who was pleased to meet them. However their joy soon fell as they heard his next words. "Oh, they're crazy alright. Seemed pleasant enough when I spoke to them, but they've gotta be mad. Have you heard the stories?" Another pause. "Well, she seems nice enough, a little snarky, I think. Though I don't think much of her habit of going around kissing people left right and center."

Dot's eyes narrowed. "Oh really?" She said, under her breath. "I think I know what my bits gonna be." She said to her brothers.

They tuned back into Otto as he carried on talking. "Wakko? He's alright, only one of them who can pronounce my name." Wakko gave a goofy grin. "However you should have seen how much he was eating! No wonder he blows up like a balloon half the time."

Wakko scoffed. "He thinks that's a lot? I can eat more. Has he seen some of my skits?" Yakko sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I don't think I like this guy." He said, easily.

"And Yakko…oh Yakko." The oldest Warner's head turned at that. "Nah, he was polite to me. Introduced himself and all that. But he asked me to say my name again and I couldn't help feeling the brat was making fun of me."

Yakko's clicked his tongue a bit before looking at his sibs. "That was genuine! I'd never heard a name like that before and it's so hard to pronounce."

"No it's not." Wakko said. "Otto…"

"Well, I'd got that bit."

"Would you let me finish, already? Otto von Sch-nitzel-puss-krank-eng-esch-eit-meyer."

Yakko opened his mouth, but didn't get to talk because they heard Otto start again. "I know he's funny but he's cocky! Always seems to think he's the best, you should have seen the way he walked up to me, like he's the start of the show!"

Yakko snorted before saying to his sibs. "Maybe because I am? Well, one of them anyway."

"You're the main protagonist." Dot said.

"WARNERS! OTTO! The director wants you on set now, please!" Nikki said, from the end of the corridor.

Otto hung up.

"Quick he's ciing, what do we do? We havn't practiced!" Dot said, suddenyl remebering the directors last instruction.

"Leave it to me." Yakko said, bouncing himself of the wall just in time to link arms with Otto as he came round the corner. "Otto! How's it going? Settling in well?"

The german guy gave Yakko a smile. "Yes, it's going well."

"Now, I'm afraid you're going to think we're idiots." The oldest Warner said, as he walked Otto down the corridor, sibs trailing behind. "The director you see, asked us to go through the sketch with you, but we got distracted, didn't we, sibs?" He called over his shoulder.

"That we did."

"We're like that."

"So, if you could just not mention that to the director, that'd be great." Yakko said as they reached the door to the set.

"No problem."

"A MINUTE AND A HALF! FINAL CHECKS! WARNERS ON SET."

"You'd better make sure your key and lock are alright." Yakko said, pushing Otto away. As the big man walked of, Wako tapped his brothers arm.

"Yes, brother sibling?"

"We still have a minute and a half, we coulda gone over the first bit."

As the director yelled in the background, Yakko smirked. "I know. But I want him to be at just a slight disadvantage when we start."

Dot looked at he brother, curiously. "What are we doing?"

"What we always do, sister sibling." Yakko threw him arms out. "Being zany to the max!"

"WARNERS I AM NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN, GET ON SET NOW BEFORE I FIRE YOU ALL OF YOU!"


End file.
